A surface mount variable resistor includes an insulating substrate, a pair of solderable resistor termination terminal fittings, a rotatable electrically conductive slider, and an intermediate terminal. On a front surface of the insulating substrate, a variable resistor pattern of substantially an arc shape and a pair of electrode patterns connected to both ends of the variable resistor pattern are formed. The pair of resistor termination terminal fittings are connected to the pair of electrode patterns. The slider includes a sliding contact which slides on the variable resistor pattern. The intermediate terminal is electrically connected to the electrically conductive slider and includes a solderable rear intermediate terminal portion on a side opposite to a side of the insulating substrate where the pair of resistor termination terminal fittings are provided. The pair of resistor termination terminal fittings are aligned on a front side of the insulating substrate. The intermediate terminal is constituted by a passing-through conductor portion that passes through a through-hole of the insulating substrate, an extended conductor portion that is coupled to the passing-through conductor portion and extends along a back surface of the insulating substrate, and the rear intermediate terminal portion arranged on a rear side of the insulating substrate. Namely, this is a three-terminal structure in which two resistor termination terminal fittings are provided on the front side of the insulating substrate and one rear intermediate terminal portion is provided on the rear side of the insulating substrate (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Another three-terminal structure has been proposed and carried out, which includes two resistor termination terminal fittings and one front intermediate terminal portion on a front side of an insulating substrate (refer to Non-patent Document 1, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 1997-35913 (JP1997-35913A) FIGS. 1 to 3    Nonpatent Document 1: http://industrial.panasonic.com/www-cgi/jvcr13pz.cgi?J+PZ+2+AOI0005+O+4+JP